Return to Rizenbul
by FMA Elric
Summary: Edward and Alphonse are detrmined to find their way home. On their way they meet up with some charachters from another anime!
1. Old friends, new rivals

I do not own the copyrights to this story.

This idea is based off the Full Metal Alchemist and the Yu Yu Hakusho series produced by Funimation or any other corporate industries.

This story takes place right after the full metal alchemist movie. Edward and Alphonse Elric both live on our side of the gate. (Non-alchemy side) If you have not seen this movie it may be a spoiler.

This story intertwines with two of my favorite animes. Yu Yu Hakusho and Full Metal Alchemist. Even though this story was posted under the Full Metal Alchemist slot the Yu Yu hakusho is just as important.

"Have a good day." Edward Elric smiled as he handed a person a grocery bag. Edward and Alphonse both lived in an apartment together, so to make some extra money for the rent Edward worked at a general store about a block from the apartment.

"Only five more minutes…." Edward sighed. "The boss won't care if I leave a little early." Edward had a sly grin on his face as he approached the door.

"ELRIC!" Edward heard someone yell. Edward's eyes widened and he ran off.

Edward arrived at the apartment and sat down on a couch. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Brother how was work today?" Edward's younger brother Alphonse said as he walked out of another room.

"Eh, boring as usual!" Edward let out an un-easy laugh.

"Brother I missed them today." Alphonse sighed.

"Missed who Al?" Edward questioned

"I've been missing them all lately."

"Al! Who have you been missing?

"Everyone from the other side, Winry, Auntie, Mustang, and Riza. I miss them all Ed!" Alphonse sighed.

"I do to Al…..but the gate was destroyed. Above that we can't use alchemy in this world!" Edward frowned.

"BUT THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!" Alphonse screamed. You did alchemy on this side once!" Alphonse whimpered.

"Yes there is! We'll find a way Al! Don't you worry!" Edward slammed his fist on the table.

"Why the sudden change brother?" Alphonse said with a sly grin. "Do you miss Winry? Do you secretly love her?" Alphonse asked.

"What did you say!" Edward clenched his teeth.

"It doesn't matter anyway, even if you married her you'd be too short to reach her lips at the alter!" Alphonse busted out laughing.

"I'm not short! And don't call me smaller than an ant!" Edward yelled as he chased Alphonse around the room.

After the two were sweating to death they fell on the couch. Edward was breathing heavy while Alphonse was still chuckling.

"Ed, do you think we should try to find a way home?"

"Yes Al! Were going to return to Rizenbul!" Edward stood up and smiled.

"It's been too many years…." Roy Mustang sighed as he sat at his desk.

"You still miss the Elric brothers?" Riza Hawkeye was standing on the other side of the room.

"I just know FullMetal will find a way back here." Roy smiled.

"You really miss those kids don't you?" Riza flashed a smile.

"Hawkeye you're on a job, I have no time for talking, go to the shooting range or something!" Mustang waved Riza out. Mustang looked down at his desk. He was soon interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Mustang here."

"Colonel! Were having trouble in downtown Central! We think it's a new homunculus!"

"I'll be there shortly!" Roy hung up the phone and walked out of the office.

"What's going on!" Mustang ran outside.

"Hey Roy! We have a situation here!" Havoc met up with Roy.

"I know that! What's going on!" Roy said impatiently

"We have a person about half mile down there terrorizing the city." Havoc frowned.

"Roger that!" Mustang ran off.

"Just hand it over!" A skinny blonde haired man laughed.

"There's no way." Mustang shouted.

"Hey there Colonel! Long time no see!" The man grinned.

"I thought you were killed!" Mustang said as he put his two white gloves on.

"I'm a homunculus!" The man laughed as he pulled out a butcher's knife.

"Havoc! What's his power?" Mustang spun around and addressed Havoc.

"Well sir from what we can tell he can dodge anything, he's extremely fast." Havoc replied.

"Well than, let's see him dodge this!" Roy quickly snapped his fingers. A large spark erupted from his fingers. The streak went straight for the man.

"This will be fun!" The man leaped in the air and there was an explosion right under him.

"Damn it! He's good!" Mustang frowned. "HAVOC!"

"Sir!"

"What was this guy's name?"

"It was Barry the Chopper sir." Havoc replied

"That's right! You're a homunculus of that serial killer!" Mustang yelled.

"Correct sir! Prepare yourself …TO DIE!"

"Damn it…..Damn it….This wasn't suppose to happen! Take anything you want! Just give me back my brother……He's the only family I have!"

"AHHHHHH!" Edward awoke screaming from a nightmare.

"ED! What is it?" Alphonse said with a startle. The two brothers shared the same room. There were two beds in the room one in each corner of the room.

"I just had a nightmare….. I was ten and I saw myself trying to bring your soul from the gate." Edward sighed. "Al, I'm so glad you're back in your normal body again.

"Ed, it's not your fault I was trapped as a soul, it was me, I should have stopped you but I didn't.

"Alphonse never put the blame on yourself! I did that to you! I did that to you. I'm just glad it's over." Edward said sternly.

"But Ed we never completely fixed your body, you still have auto-mail limbs." Alphonse sighed.

"That's only a small punishment considering what happened to you." Edward replied.

"But I promised I would get your limbs back." Alphonse smiled.

"Thank you Al, but that's almost impossible."

"So what! We've done harder things before." Alphonse said.

"Thank you but as long as I have Winry I'll be fine." Edward smiled

"But Winry's on the other side. " Alphonse sighed.

"That tears it! In the morning we are going to find a way home!" Edward yelled.

"Yeah that's the Ed I know!" Alphonse laughed.

"Would you kids shut up!" The two brothers heard someone yell underneath their floor.

Edward and Alphonse awoke the next morning with smiles on both of their faces.

"Alright you ready Al?" Edward asked brightly.

"Yeah let's go!" Alphonse grinned. The two ran out of the apartment with their hopes high.

"Outta my way!" A tall slender man growled. Edward and Alphonse saw the man running towards them. He was wearing a long tan overcoat, tan hat, and skinny black sunglasses.

"SOMEONE STOP HIM! HE JUST STOLE PRICELESS POTTERY!" The two brothers heard someone yell.

"That must be him! Come on Al!" Edward smiled. Edward ran right in front of the man and held out his right arm (auto-mail.) The man ran right into his arm and Edward caught him.

"Hey let go!" The man yelled as Edward tossed him to the ground.

"Give back the stuff you stole!" Alphonse frowned.

"Get out of my way kid." The man clenched his teeth as he stood back up. "What's this!" Right under the man stabbing upward was a flashing orange spike. "AHHHHH!" The man screamed and he turned into ash.

"Brother was that…"

"What the hell….

Five teenagers ran up to the Elrics.

"We got him!" One of them smiled.

"HEY!" Edward yelled. The five of them looked up towards Edward. "Who the hell are you guys?" Edward sneered.

"Oh, sorry, let me introduce myself." A boy smiled.

"First of all let me thank you for stopping that guy." Another one the guys smiled.

"Yeah…whatever…" A shorter boy with long straight up black hair said.

"Alright! Now who are you?" Edward frowned.

"Calm down brother…" Alphonse smiled.

"Well my name's Yusuke" A boy with slicked back black hair said.

"I'm Kuwabara." Another boy said with orange hair said.

"My name is Kurama." Another boy with long red hair smiled.

"Hi! I'm Botan!" The only girl in the group said. She had blue hair pulled into a pony tail.

"What about him?" Alphonse pointed to the shorter one.

"Oh that's Hiei." Yusuke answered.

"Now it's our turn." Edward smiled. "My name is Edward Elric and this my younger brother Alphonse." Edward grinned.

"I have a question for you guys. One of you sent an orange spike through the ground earlier, who was it?" Edward asked.

"That was me." Kuwabara said.

"Was that alchemy?" Alphonse asked.

"What's alchemy?" Yusuke asked.

"Ah, yes Alchemy…..Equivalent Exchange is that correct?" Kurama asked.

"Yes! That's alchemy!" Edward laughed with delight.

"How did you know that?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"I've read about it in a book before, it's actually very interesting, according to some people there are two worlds. Our world and than an alchemy world.

Yes! Now the two sides have only one difference, one you can use alchemy one you can't. Besides that everything looks the same. My brother and I are from that side and we've been trying to find a way home. Alphonse smiled lightly.

"That's almost as freaky as our lives." Kuwabara snorted.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward growled.

"What my dull friend means is your life is similar to ours." Yusuke smiled

"How so?" Edward questioned.

"Well were spirit detectives!" Yusuke smiled.

"What the hell…?" Edward frowned.

"Alright hold up! Let me explain!" The blue haired girl Botan said. "It's like this, there's a human world, where we are now, a spirit world, where I come from, and a demon world. Now the spirit world and the demon world keep the balance in the human world. The guy earlier that burst into ashes was actually a demon." Botan smiled.

"Wow, the pretty girls got a point, our lives are weird." Edward smiled. "Botan blushed

"Do you have any idea on how to get home?" Kurama asked.

"Hold on a second! You said that orange spike wasn't alchemy, than what was it?" Edward asked.

"Spirit energy…." The one called Hiei said.

"What's spirit energy?" Alphonse asked

"We all have a type of spirit power, like I have something called the spirit gun. All I have to do is put my finger in a gun shape concentrate and I can shot out a streak of spirit energy." Yusuke grinned. "Kurama can control any type of plant, Kuwabara can make a spirit sword, that was the orange spike, Hiei has something called the black dragon power, and he rarely uses it though. He mainly uses his sword."

"I'm very curios to see this alchemy in action." Kurama stated. "So for helping us I'll help you find a way home."

"Yeah count me in too!" Yusuke smiled.

"If you're in so am I!" Kuwabara added.

"Don't forget me!" Botan lighted up

"Yeah…I guess I'll come." Hiei sneered.

"Yes Al we're finally going home!" Edward grinned. "You promise you guys will help us?" Edward said with a stern face.

"You can trust us!" Botan winked.

"Too slow Mustang!" Barry laughed as he dodged another explosion.

"Damn it! This guy's too fast!" Mustang snarled.

"Think fast!" Barry yelled as he spun a butcher knife right at Mustang. Mustang quickly turned but he wasn't fast enough.

"AUGH!" Roy flinched as the knife sliced his right arm.

"Colonel!" Havoc yelled.

"Until next time!" Barry yelled as he ran off.

"This isn't what I need right now!" Roy clenched his teeth and grabbed his right arm.

"I have an idea." Havoc said as he rolled his cigarette in his fingers.

"What's that?" Mustang asked

"I'll arrange a business dinner tonight, I'll invite Riza and Ferry, I'll call you later!" havoc said as he ran off.

"WAIT!" Mustang yelled but he was too late, havoc was already gone.

Roy met up with John Havoc at the restaurant.

"So you dressed up eh?" Havoc nodded

"No cigarette? That's an improvement." Mustang grinned. Havoc led the colonel to the table. Ferry and Riza were already sitting down. The three men were all wearing suits while Riza wore a blue dress and let her hair out. She had a smile on her face when she saw Roy.

"You look very nice first lieutenant." Roy said nervously. Havoc and Ferry rolled their eyes at each other.

"Ferry and I will be back in a minute." Havoc broke the silence. The two took off as Roy sat down.

"Would ya look at this! Roy and Riza are finally on a date! Took you two long enough!" a waiter laughed.

"It's a business dinner…." Roy replied.

"Whatever you say…What can I get you?" The waiter smiled.

Roy and Riza walked out of the restaurant together.

"That was nice Roy, thank you for paying." Riza winked.

"Yeah no problem…. I wonder why Ferry and John never came back." Roy pondered.

"Roy we've been played, they set us up on this date, and I'll see you tomorrow." Riza smiled and walked off.

_Who would want to make a homunculus of that butcher. _ Roy thought as he sat at his desk in the morning.

"It's days like this when I wish Hughes was still here." Roy frowned.

"What's on your mind colonel?" Riza said as se walked into the room.

"I'm just stumped on this Barry the Chopper case." Roy replied. "Who would want him back! Weren't all the homunculus killed." Roy flipped his arm.

"COLONEL! That butcher just sent us a letter!" Ferry ran into the office. Roy grabbed the letter and quickly skimmed it. He looked up at Riza and Ferry and sighed.

"Bastard!" Roy yelled.

"What is it!" Riza asked hastily.

"The butcher has Armstrong and Havoc." Roy sulked.

"But he's the strong arm alchemist. He could just break out." Ferry said

"I don't know Ferry, but the butcher says he'll be waiting for me somewhere outside. HAWKEYE!" I want you to follow me from a distance!" Roy said as he stood up and walked off.

"Yes sir!"

Roy darted out of the headquarters and saw Barry waiting for him.

"Hello Mustang, please follow me." Barry grinned.

"I should just kill you." Mustang sneered.

"I wouldn't, if my man guarding the hostages sees and explosion he'll kill them." Barry laughed.

"You worthless piece of shit." Mustang growled.

The two arrived at an empty warehouse. Roy saw Armstrong and Havoc tied together with a metal chain suspended in the air.

"That's why he can't use alchemy." Mustang muttered.

"Welcome, to my butcher shop!" Barry laughed hysterically.

"Wait a minute!" Mustang stopped everyone. "What was it Edward told me about the homunculi." Roy whispered. The colonel thought for a moment. "That's it! Homunculi are just copies of humans, they have no soul and little or no memory of their real form, than how is it you remember so much!" Roy spat.

"Good question Roy, too bad you won't find out!"

Well this is the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I know there's not much action, but it's only the first chapter! Expect more coming soon!


	2. Rise of the sword

**Chapter 2**

"So Ed, how do you plan to get home?" Kurama asked again.

"Aw man! Kurama, I have no idea!" Edward frowned as he folded his arms.

'I think I can help you guys out there!" Botan smiled. Botan snapped her hands and her oar popped out. (The oar is what she flies on.) "I'll be back in a little bit!" Botan said as she flew off.

"Where is she going?" Alphonse asked Yusuke.

"Mostly likely to the spirit world to see Koenma." Yusuke answered.

"You mentioned the spirit world before but who's Koenma?" Edward asked.

"He's the boss; he's in charge on spirit world." Kuwabara said. Edward sighed and looked around. The four of them were at the corner of a street in a city. People were walking and running all around them. One person caught Edward's eye.

"What's this!" Edward shouted and he took off.

"Oh-No! Ed no!" Alphonse shouted and took off toward his brother.

"Come on! Don't just stand around let's go!" Yusuke yelled and the four ran after Alphonse.

_I thought all the homunculus were sealed! How did they get here!_ Edward thought as he caught up to a lady.

"HEY, SLOTH OR WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS STOP!" Edward yelled. A young lady that looked to be in her early thirties late twenties turned around.

"I'm sorry what did you call me?" The lady turned around. "I think you have me mixed up with somebody." She smiled lightly.

"No mom…." Edward said under her breath.

"Did you say something, Edward?" The lady asked him.

"No….How do you know my name….?" Edward stuttered on his words. Edward put his hand to his mouth and tried to hold back his tears.

"ED! Who were you chasing…Mom?" Alphonse looked up at the lady. "Ed, is this mom?"

"There's no way…..How! How did you know my name?" Edward looked at the lady.

"I'm sorry I don't know….I just somehow did." The lady answered.

"There is one way….." Edward sighed.

"Your mom's soul is in her body isn't it?" Kurama was standing behind the brothers.

"Yes when you die your soul travels across the gate. Mom's soul found a body just like hers and she entered it. That's what I did." Edward stood up and looked at the lady.

"Edward, Alphonse I've missed you." The lady said. The lady grabbed her head and couldn't stop shaking it. Edward and Alphonse stepped back.

"My two boys…I thought I wouldn't see you again. I have taken control of this body." She smiled.

"But why…..Why did this happen?" Edward said as he looked down. Tears fell from Edward's eyes and he walked over to the lady and hugged her.

"Edward your right arm, what happened?" The Elrics mom asked. Edward stepped back.

"This is what happens when you try to bring back the dead!" Edward tore his right sleeve off. He gripped his skin and ripped it. Underneath the fake skin was a metal arm.

"This is auto-mail; my left leg is just like it…." Edward frowned.

"Very interesting…How do you move it then?" Hiei asked.

"The arm and the leg are both connected to my nerves. When they apply you with auto-mail it is extremely painful. I was told it would take three years until I could move again. I was able to move fine in one year. Soon after I became a state alchemist. I was known as The FullMetal Alchemist. I didn't have to draw a transmutation circle to perform alchemy; all I had to do was this." Edward clapped his hand together. "See this." Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver pocket watch.

"Sometimes I regret being a state alchemist, but at the time I had to do it." Edward sighed.

"Look at you! You've really grown up. You've become an amazing alchemist in suck a short time." Trisha Elric smiled.

"Wow that's really cool." Yusuke grinned.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Botan and we might find a way home!" Alphonse laughed.

"Wait you two are going home? Back to Rizenbul?" Trisha asked the two.

"Yeah we think we find a way. Now all we have to do is wait." Edward looked up in the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Koenma sir!" Botan charged into the baby's office.

"Yes Botan how can I help you?" Koenma said as he stamped various papers.

"I need you too look up someone too see if their worthy enough for something." Botan said.

"Alright what's the name?" Koenma said as he was ready to type.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric." Botan told him.

"Ah yes, The Elric brothers, I'm familiar with them. They live on the other side of that gate correct?" Koenma asked.

"They use to sir but they need help getting home." Botan said.

"Well they have done a lot. I guess I can help them. Here when you see them give them this." Koenma opened a drawer and threw a small red diamond at Botan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well since I'm going to tell you I guess I can tell you how I remember everything." Barry the Chopper said to Colonel Roy Mustang.

"You see Homunculus are born when Human transmutation goes wrong. If the person does the transmutation correctly the actual person may come back. Do you understand now Mustang?" Barry grinned.

"Then you're not really a homunculus!" Mustang spat. "Anyway what idiot would bring you back!"

"The only person I didn't hate! My brother! Now Mustang surrender this city to me or I will kill your friends." Barry grinned.

"I have a better idea!" Mustang looked around. _There's only two other people here, that guard and Barry. This might just work! _ Mustang thought for a moment. Mustang looked towards the guard he quickly snapped his fingers. Before Barry could do anything Mustang snapped again this time aiming at Barry.

"AHHH!" The guard yelled as he exploded.

"NO!" Barry yelled as he flew across the room. Not bad Mustang but I have a trump card. Actually I have two. If I remember correctly FullMetal is on the other side." Barry turned around. "You go to the other side and find Elric." Mustang heard a loud crash.

"Idiot the gate has been destroyed!" Roy laughed.

"Oh, don't worry about that. He'll find a way to get them." Barry grinned. "Now!" Barry turned around again. "Take care of Mustang!" Barry looked at Mustang. "Have fun!" Mustang laughed and he ran off.

"Hey Mustang…Want to get us down…" Roy heard Havoc say.

"Yeah hold on." Mustang said as he walked towards a lever he saw.

"I wouldn't do that!" Mustang heard someone yell. Out of the shadows a man stepped out. The man was about as tall as Mustang. He had long blonde hair that skimmed his over his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Roy glared.

"My name is Hagato." The man laughed. Hagato's eyes were full of evil. The man pulled out a long skinny sword and ran straight towards Mustang.

Sorry chapter two is kind of short well what do you think though? Please review!


End file.
